I Am Me?
by Just This Once Everyone DIES
Summary: When The Tardis malfunctions, The Doctor is greeted by his past selves and companions. (AU) Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who or BBC
1. Who Dis?

**disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who or BBC! it's shocking, I know.**

Sirens went off. Clara ran into the console room, "What is going on?"

She asked The Doctor. He didn't respond. He was too busy with whatever the Tardis was trying to convey. Lights flickered.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Clara was about to reply when she was tossed to the side. All the lights flickered off. Even the console lights were off. Clara, worriedly got off the floor and tried to locate The Doctor. It was especially hard since she couldn't see a thing. She tripped over what felt like someone's leg.

"Doctor, is that you?" she somewhat whispered.

"Is what me? I am me." He replied. Yet his voice was not seeming to come from near her, but then again he is the doctor.

"I know that you are you. But are you what I just tripped over?"

"If you had tripped over me I would have made a remark."

"Then who did I trip over?" Before could answer her, the lights flickered on. Clara jumped back with a scream. Just as the being awoke.

 **AN: Sorry for it being short. It gets longer later on. Until then please read and review! ^-^**


	2. Hello Sweetie

**AN: I do not own BBC or Doctor Who. If I did then why would I be making fanfics?**

"Hello Sweetie!"

Clara looked over at the woman who just stood up. "River?" Clara and Doctor both asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Clara right? And you must be the Doctor!"

"Yep." Clara answered for both of them.

"My my, you have regenerated again," River smirked as she quickly examined the the doctor's new form. "I don't like it."

"What do you mean by 'I don't like it?' Is it because of the eyebrows?" The Doctor asked defensively.

"Wait, Weren't you stuck in the library?" Clara intervened in before River could answer The Doctor.

"Ye-" River was cut off short by the Tardis flickering and blaring again.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Clara somewhat panicked.

"She is malfunctioning!" The Doctor answered Clara as he flitted about the controls trying to stop it.

"So, that's why I'm here!" River dashed to the controls and started flipping switches along with The Doctor. Clara tried to help as much as she could. They were all flung back and all the lights flickered off once more.

"Again?" Clara asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes." The Doctor quickly replied.

"What do you mean again?" River asked a bit confused.

"All the lights went off just as you came here." Clara explained to River. Soon, the lights flickered back on. There was a new person there. The Doctor, River and Clara stood up.

"Who is it now?" The Doctor slightly complained. Clara and River walked over to the waking Newcomer.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The chapters will be getting longer as I continue on. Stay tuned for the next chapter and R &R**


	3. The Arrival of The Last Centurion

**AN: I still am not the owner of BBC or Doctor Who**

Clara didn't recognize the person but River obviously did.

"Dad?" River asked the man, who once she said that opened his eyes.

"River?" he asked her back.

"Dad!" He tackle hugged him and he hugged her back. Clara stood confused.

"Dad? How can he be your father? You both look like you are the same age." Clara blurted out.

"Timelady." River answered while getting off the floor. Once she got up she helped her father up.

"River, who are these people?" Her Father asked.

"I'm Clara Oswald and that man over there is The Doctor." Clara answered for River.

"I'm Rory Williams...Where is Amy?" River somehow managed to move away from Rory and Clara while they were talking and was now flirting with The Doctor.

"Wait, your last name is Williams?" Clara asked him.

"Yeah, why is there something wrong with that?" Rory answered while confused.

"No. Who is River's mother?"

"My wife, Amy Pond."

"Then where does the last name 'Song' from?

"Well, when Amy was pregnant with River, she was kidnapped by the Silence. The Silence are-were a organization that wanted to kill The Doctor. They were told that River would be able to kill The Doctor. And to make the story somewhat shorter, basically Amy named her Melody Pond-"

"-Was her middle name River? Melody River Pond?" Clara interupted.

"No...she doesn't have a middle name. But there Melody Pond is translated into Song River. As a River is there only body of water."

"Oh!" Clara and The Doctor said simultaneously. Clara turned around, He was still talking to River/Melody.

"So it was the eyebrows!" he shouted. Just then chaos started once more at the console. Everyone ran towards the console.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"We have a newcomer on their way." he answered.

"Who?"

"We don't know!"

Just then all the lights flickered off.

 **AN: So who do you think is coming next? Comment who you think. Find out next chapter! Remember to R &R**


	4. 5 minutes more

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who, yet I sometime wish I do.**

The lights flicker back on. This time a red head lies on the ground.

"AMES!" Rory runs to her.

"MOM!" River follows her father to her mother. Amy's eyes flutter awake.

"Rory! River! I didn't think I would see either of you again." Amy hugs them both. Clara couldn't help but smile at this cute little family reunion. She glanced over at the doctor and saw him smiling too. She had to laugh at that and she did. Amy looked up upon hearing unknown laughter and noticed Clara and The Doctor.

"Who are you?" She asked them.

"Amelia, it's me! The Doctor!" The doctor answered before Clara could answer Amy.

"How are you The Doctor? You're Scottish!" Amelia asked.

"If you are the doctor, then answer this...How long did you tell me that I needed to wait."

"Five minutes. I'm still sorry about that."

"OH MY GOD! DOCTOR THAT IS YOU!" Amy tackled him then and there. "AND YOU ARE SCOTTISH! I'M NO LONGER THE ONLY SCOTTISH BEING HERE!" The Doctor, as much as he still cared about Amy also did not enjoy hugs or being tackled for that matter. The others were laughing at his facial expression. After 20 minutes of this they had to give the timelord a break. River and Rory attempted to pull Amy off of him but that didn't exactly work. Soon it became a group hug of everyone on the Tardis.

After it had become 30 minutes since Amy arrived, a paper note shot out of the floor. The Tardis inhabitants circled the paper until Clara decided to pick it up. The paper read:

 _30 more minutes till the next newcomer! :)_

"Thirty more minutes?-Newcomer?-Who is it?- Why only now does the snogbox leave a note?- A SMILEY FACE? IT IS CREEPY IT HAS NO EYEBROWS! SHOULD I GIVE IT SOME OF MY EYEBROWS?" The inhabitants were confused and also busy with trying to make sure The Doctor doesn't cut his own eye out, much less his attack eyebrows.

Suddenly as with every newcomer the lights flickered off.

"Who is the new one?" River shouted.

There was no response then the lights flickered on.

"Doctor!" shouted everyone (except for the other Doctor that was already in the Tardis.)

"What?" answered both of them simultaneously. The New Doctor walked over to the already presiding one.

"Wait, Me?" The Newcomer scanned him. "Yeah its me! Wait, How is this possible?"

"The old girl is malfunctioning. She seems to be bringing everyone here in the opposite order then when they came. Who did we have before we regenerated as 'Sandshoes?'" The Newcoming Doctor and Clara burst out laughing at the mention of 'Sandshoes.'

"Donna...I think. Wait Donna! NO! She can't come! There must be someway to stop it!" He lunged at the controls and started pushing buttons at random.

"Cool it, Fez! We shall figure something out."

"Fez?" Fez said.

Just then the lights flickered off.

 **AN: Next chapter there will be more than one character coming in. I don't know when that chapter shall come at this point but it will come soon. Also I already have a bit over a hundred views! WOOP WOOP! but please review. I want to know what you think.**


	5. Blond

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Doctor who at all!**

As the inhabitants were freaking out, a silhouette appeared on the ground. Fez and River were the first to approach it.

"That's not Donna," Fez observed loudly. "In fact...who even is that?" The Body was in fact not of Donna. It barely even looked like her. The Person was much too slim to be Donna and was in fact blond. Her skin was paler than Donna's as well. She was wearing what appeared to be a dress that you would find people who live in asylums wearing.

"She looks familiar." River added as she bent down to examine the body even more. Amy crept towards her daughter. The others chatted to each other trying to figure out who the mystery girl is.

"Hey," Amy sat beside her daughter. Neither of them spoke for a minute. "River, what's wrong?"

"Well, beside a stranger randomly appearing in the tardis, Nothing." River shrugged it off and tried to finish observing.

"River! I know when something is wrong! I'm your mother for crying out loud! and this girl isn't it." Amy reached for River's arm but then they heard a deep breath.

"She is awaking!" Fez yelled to everyone as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Shut up!" yelled his future one with the bushy eyebrows. The girl's eyes shot open. She looked around, confused by seeing all these stranger's faces. No one spoke for what seemed the longest time.

"Who are you?" Fez blurted out.

"Really Doctor?" Clara scolded him.

"W-w-who a-a-a-are y-you?" The Mystery girl stuttered out.

"I'm Clara Oswald," Clara walked towards the girl while River and Amy stepped back. "That's Amy and her daughter River..." Amy and River smiled and waved when they were called upon. "That's Amy's Huband/River's father, Rory." Rory looked up from the floor when he was addressed. "and those two are The Doctor-"

"That's a lie!" The girl blurted out. Everyone was amazed. "I met him before and not one of those men is him."

"Im a timelord," Fez stated. "Regeneration happens."

"T-that's n-n-not w-wha-what he d-d-d-did..." The girl started shaking. She was about to shout more when a note fell down in between her and Clara. Clara picked it up. Everyone crowded around her.

Newcomer in 5 minutes! |: )

"Well, at least the face now has an eyebrow..." The doctor said filling a gap of silence.

"Who is even sending these?" Rory asked but was ignored because the alarms started blaring. River assigned everyone positions and everyone got into theirs.

Clara was assigned greeter. Rory was on if anyone was injured. Amy was assistant greeter. Both Doctors and River were on console duty. meanwhile The mystery girl was left standing by Clara and Amy. The flash of darkness happened.

Slowly the lights came back on. The newcomer was standing unlike the others. His eyes flashed open before the light even turned on.

"Did you miss me?" He asked grinning. Everyone backed away from him. Well, everyone except for the mysterious woman who actually took a step closer to him.

"Harold."

"Lucy."

 **AN: So, how many of you guessed it was Lucy? also Im back and to quote Moiarty and The Master, Did you miss me? I had logging in issues a lot but I will try to be on more. Meanwhile please continue to R &R!**


	6. Oh My!

**AN: I still don't own BBC or Doctor who but if I did the series would be a lot happier**

"Why are you back?" Lucy demanded. The Master and her were having a stare off in a way. The Master was smiling at her while she was shooting him a cold glare.

"So that's The Master..." Amy whispered to Fez.

"Yep." He whispered back.

"And that's the human he married and drove insane..." Clara asked The Doctor.

"Yep." He replied.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." The Master responded to Lucy, still smiling rather creepily.

"Actually I would-" She started but was cut off by a loud sound of something(s) falling down the hallway. Everyone turned down the hall towards where the sound was coming from.

"What is that?" Rory asked, being the first to speak after the thudding.

"My heart." The Master sarcastically replied. Lucy slapped him for that.

"Ow!" He clutched where she had slapped him. River was the first to walk down the hall to where the sound was. She was followed closely by The Doctors. Who were followed by the Master,Clara, and Amy. Rory and Lucy were left standing awkwardly in the console room.

The group that had ventured into the hall and suddenly stopped. There was a mess in front them causing every group member to know what room that caused the noise.

"Oh no!"

"Why does that room still exist?"

"Why do you even have that room?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"NOT THE BANANA ROOM!"

The hall was flooded with bananas. The Doctors started trying to save as many bananas as they could (which was pointless cause no bananas were harmed.) Then suddenly the banana pile started moving. Fez screamed.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked worried. A man popped up from the banana pile.

"Oi!" The man shouted back in response. Clara jumped back.

"So you're here too! That's just great." Fez stated.

"Doctor, who is he? And why does he look so familiar?" Amy and Clara asked together.

"He's me. Well not me...but Half-me!" The Doctor started.

"And half- Donna! He looks like the tenth regeneration of me." Fez continued.

"Oh."

"Donna should be coming next due to my calculations," River brought back to point. "Are we ready with the plan?" Everyone nodded except for the meta-crisis.

"What is the plan?" The Meta-crisis asked.

"Master, fill him in! Everyone else to positions!" River ordered. Everyone got into positions while The Master informed Meta-crisis of the plans. The lights started flashing.

"This is it everybody!" River shouted as the lights flickered off.

 **AN: Yay! New chapter! You may get two chapters today depending on how things go. I probably won't be able to post in the next three days sadly. but we shall see. Next chapter, I'm hoping that we will get everyone but I shall find out. So until then continue to R &R! Thanks to all those who have done so already. I actually do read those. so if you get any ideas for this story put them there and if I like them then perhaps they will appear. Thanks again. **


	7. Donna?

**AN: I don't own any of the doctor who! :(**

The lights flickered back on slowly. The new figure appeared on the floor. But the figure yet again was not Donna.

"Oh.. I forgot about Martha," River bounced back at Master who was glaring at her. "Why are you even helping?"

"It's not like everyone's watching me so I can't do any bad things!" Master stated. Martha started to awake.

"what happened?" She groaned with her eyes still shut.

"The Tardis brought you here" Meta-crisis relayed.

"Doctor?" Martha asked while opening her eyes. First thing she sees is the Master. "How did he get here!"

"Same way you did!" Fez answered.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Mickey?" Martha panicked.

"Meta-Crisis, go get Martha up to speed," River commanded. "The rest of you get all things ready again for Donna!"

By the time the lights started flashing again, everyone was ready. The lights went out then went back on and sure enough there was Donna.

"Go!" River ordered. Rory and Martha checked her vitals as The Doctors hooked a machine to her help by Meta-crisis, Clara and Amy (who was now wearing longer pants instead of her normal short skirt.) River was on console duty. The Master was placed in the corner while Lucy was in charge of making sure he stayed in that corner. Soon they were done, Donna was still alive and could remember the Doctor again but she was still unconscious.

Everyone (well except for the Master) were tired out by saving Donna and soon fell asleep. While they were sleeping the next arrival came in.

"Master?" The new arrival saw The Master as he was the only awake being.

"Hello Doctor." Master responded.

"Why are you here?" The newest doctor questioned.

"No one knows." Master answered as if it was obvious.

"Ok then." The doctor shrugged and sat next to the Master on the floor. They soon fell asleep.

 **AN: hope you liked it! remember to R &R**


	8. What? What? WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I own none of this! except for my writing...but at the same time I don't.**

The gang awoke to lights flashing and alarms.

"Not again!" Clara said as they all got ready for the next newcomer.

"Um...What's going on?" Sandshoes asked The Master.

"Someone new is coming to join us." The Master answered.

"New?" Sandshoes muttered, very confused. The Master ruffled Sandshoes' hair which made the later even more confused. The lights flashed off then on again. A newcomer appeared as the light came back on.

"Jack!" Sandshoes called out to The newcomer, who was indeed Jack. Everyone but the Master turned to Sandshoes, they didn't realize that he had arrived.

"Oi! When did you get here?" Donna and Metacrisis asked at the same time then shot a glare at the other.

"Last night." The Master answered with a wink that caused Sandshoes to blush. Jack and Amy fell to the floor in laughter so Rory and River had to try to get them up and off the floor. By time they managed to do so, the lights were already flashing.

"So she does this every time someone new is coming in?" Sandshoes asked the Master, who nodded back. The lights flickered off.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Sandshoes, Metacrisis, and Donna started to scream even when the lights flashed back on they were screaming. The Master however was rolling on the floor laughing. Lucy kicked him and he just kept laughing so everyone decided then and there to ignore him. Well everyone except for Lucy who decided to keep kicking him. Everyone else were trying to calm the screaming people. The newcomer just sat where he appeared while being very confused at what was going on.

Finally the timelord, Metacrisis, and human stopped screaming. Lucy however was still kicking the master who still laughing on the floor.

"Adam?" Sandshoes asked the newcomer.

"What? Wait, how did you know my name?" Adam asked confused but before Sandshoes could respond, the lights turned off lights flashed on like last except no one was screaming or laughing or even kicking this time. It was Mickey!

"Rickey the idiot!" yelled all the timelords.

"It is Mickey!" Mickey argued.

"Mickey!" Martha ran over to hug her husband. Who hugged back.

Soon the lights flickered off again. When the lights turned on, a woman was standing up where no one was before.

"Rose!" Sandshoes and Metacrisis shouted at the same time while running up to her.

"John? Doctor?" Rose asked. They each nodded when she said their name. She hugged them both.

"Rosie!" Jack screamed as he ran forth to join the group hug.

"Rose?" Adam asked silently. Rose broke out of the group hug upon hearing his voice.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" She glanced around the console room. "What even is here?"

But before anyone could answer. the lights flashed off again. When they turned back on, there was a man wearing leather.

"Fantastic!" He said in a northern dialect. Before anyone could react a note fluttered to the floor.

 _Last one |; )_

"Er...Why does the note have eyebrows?" Sandshoes asked the group.

"It has eyebrows!" The Doctor shouted as he ran forth and snatched the paper from Sandshoes. The master scoffed at this while Sandshoes just had a look of pure mixture of being startled and insulted. River stepped forth

"Okay then! Now that everyone is here we need to figure out somethings," She declared. "To the library! Dad or Mum, please bring a notepad or something and some tea please!"

 **AN: As you can see this chapter was pretty long and that's why it took a while to upload. This is offically my longest chapter as of now! 671 words! So yeah. Now that everyone is here, we can have more fun so be excited for that. and yeah...Any ideas? If so put them in comments. R &R! Thank you all so much for reading this and thanks to all who reviewed!  
**


	9. Library Meeting The First! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or West Side Story!**

A few moments later, everyone had managed to find their way to the library and were sitting in a circle. Amy managed to find a few notepads and pencils while Rory got tea for everybody.

"Okay. Thank you Mum and Dad," River started the meeting. "First order of business! We have four...well more like five doctors. We need ways to distinguish you each from one another! Also while we are at it, let's all introduce ourselves! Sweetie, you start!" She nudged Fez.

"What?" He asked. He wasn't really paying attention.

"State name, Relation to doctor, and two facts about yourself. That goes for everyone!" River decided.

"Okay! I'm The Doctor-"

"What shall we call you besides Doctor? There are four of you!" River interrupted.

"Um...Call me Eleven? For I'm on my eleventh regeneration! So...I'm Eleven...relation to me? I am me. What is the point of that? And facts...let's see...uh, I used to be those two-" He pointed at his past selves.

"Something that we don't already know!" River intervened.

"Fine then. Fezzes are cool and so are bowties!" Eleven stated.

"But fezzes nor bowt-" Amy started.

"Mother, hush! He will take longer if does don't count!" River hushed Amy.

"Should I go next?" Clara asked.

"Sure! Let's go that way around!" River replied.

"Alright! Hello everyone! My name is Clara Oswald! I'm The Doctor's current companion! I traveled with Eleven and now him," He gestured towards The Doctor. "Fun facts! I love making souffles and I am a teacher!"

"The Doctor-"

"Nope!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Fine. Call me Twelve! I am the Doctor and that is my relation! I have a Scottish accent so I can complain about things," Twelve and Amy high fived. "and my next fact is SHUT UP!"

"I will count that so this can go quicker," Amy started. "My name is Amelia Pond or Amelia Williams but if you call me Amelia, I will end you! Call me Amy! I was a companion to Eleven. Rory is my husband and River is my daughter! Hurt either of them and I will also end you!"

"Is it my turn now?" Rory asked, a bit shaken up.

"Yes" Amy answered him, smiling.

"Ok then. I'm Rory Pond-I mean Williams," Eleven, Amy, River, and Twelve broke into laughter. "I'm not a Pond!"

"But you already admitted it, Pond." Amy teased and booped Rory on the nose.

"Ugh. Anyhow, I'm Rory WILLIAMS! I traveled with Eleven. I'm married to Amy and our daughter is River. I am a nurse!" Rory finished

"Nice. I'm a doctor! An actual one! Not like him," The Doctors gasped and the companions plus master all 'ooo'ed. "My name is Martha Jones-Smith! I traveled with Mr. pin stripes over there. Like I said before, I am a doctor. And I'm married to Mickey." She held up her hand to show her wedding ring.

"I'm Mickey Smith! I worked with big ears over there plus traveled and worked with pin stripes. I'm married to Martha and I lived in a different dimension for a bit."

"My name is Donna Noble! I also traveled with pin stripes who made me forget him for a while! Still not over it, Spaceman! I have been engaged to a man who worked for a spider. Thank god, that that didn't work out! And I ain't bovverred!" Donna spat out.

"Hello, My name is Captain Jack Harkness," He said with a wink. "I worked and traveled with big ears and pin stripes. I restarted Torchwood and I cannot die!"

"Hello. To follow my other selfs, I suppose that makes me Nine," He scoffed. "I'm The Doctor. I met Charles Dickens and I am fantastic!"

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," Rose thought for a second of what to say next. "I traveled with Nine and...well I guess right now we are calling him pin stripes. I was left in a parallel world and well, I'm engaged to John." She held up her hand and sure enough she had an engagement ring on it. She smiled at the metacrisis.

"Hello! I go by John Smith. I'm The Doctor's metacrisis. I'm part Donna and I'm engaged to Rose!" He smiled back at Rose and they kissed. Sandshoes was watching them. He frowned a bit.

"Oh...um...I'm Ten. The Doctor is me. I...uh...I-" He lost track of what he was saying.

"Hello!" The Master happily interrupted.

"He isn't done yet!" River attempted to intercept The Master.

"I'm The Master! I believe I can go by that because I don't see any other mes. Am I right?" The Master continued.

"Master why?" Eleven attempted to intercept as well.

"Relationship to Doctor? Tough. Well, The Doctor considers me a friend. But I like to think of us as mortal foes!"

"Why are you even here?" Martha asked him.

"That's a good question Martha! Why are any of us here? Why did we just accept being on this Tardis that most don't even recognize? Why am I so handsome? These are questions we may never have answers to," The Master teased. "Now Me fact time! I died!"

"Same." Muttered Jack and Rory at the same time.

"I also took over the world!" Master smiled.

"Wait...You what? I don't remember that!" Donna stated.

"Nor do I!" Clara agreed.

"I don't remember that either..." Amy pondered.

"Same." Rory agreed.

"That's because that year never happened!" Martha replied.

"Doc here, managed to undo time. So only those aboard the ship remember." Jack added.

"Speaking of The Doctor," River tried to get people back on track. "Ten never said his two facts!"

"I was saying that I..I.." Ten trailed off again. Master shot Lucy a look. Lucy understood. As much as she hated Harold Saxton, she was not gonna watch the man who could stop him embarrass himself.

"H-Hello. My Name is L-Lucy Saxton-n. The Doctor helped save me. I never really had an relationship of any sort with him. I was...well I guess I still am married to The Master. I also killed him." She started. River was so startled by her talking that she didn't even try to stop her.

"My name is Adam. I traveled for a very small amount of time with Rose and Nine," He stated, glancing at Rose. "I'm a genius and-" He cut himself short as he noticed Rose, raised up her hand.

"First of all. Adam you aren't a genius and Second, Ten still hasn't finished his facts." Rose stated.

"Well, you see-" Ten started again.

"When you're a Jet, You're a Jet all the way From your first cigarette To your last dyin' day. When you're a Jet, If the spit hits the fan, You got brothers around, You're a family man! You're never alone," The Master started singing and snapped. Then everyone stopped as two mini doors on Adam's head opened. Everyone besides Adam snickered.

"Really?" Adam asked Master.

"Fact 2?" Master joked. The others burst into full out laughter. A few minutes later, people stopped laughing and Adam's head looked normal again.

"I'm River Song or Melody Pond, but I prefer being called River," River said getting people back on track. "I'm The Doctor's Wife!"

"What?" Clara, Martha, Rose, Jack,Ten, Nine and Master all yelled in unison.

"I married River!" Eleven stated.

"But you said you don't do domestic!" Rose called back.

"I don't." Nine answered.

"But apparently I do now!" Ten added on.

 **AN: Woop! This is now my longest chapter ever with over 1000 words! There will be a part two to the first meeting! So until then, keep reviewing, reading,and requesting! Thanks for sticking with me thus far!**


	10. Library The First! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'm too cool to own Doctor Who.**

Rose held back her tears as the meeting continued on.

"Next issue," River continued. "Sleeping arrangements! Now I know us Timelords don't need a lot of sleep but we have humans with us and humans need sleep." Some of the others nodded in agreement.

"How about the same ways as we normally go! All the male companions in the boy companion bedroom and the girls in the female one." Twelve suggested.

"What about the couples?" Amy asked.

"Separated." Ten said, looking towards John and Rose.

"Fantastic!" Nine grinned.

"All Doctors in the doctor bedroom, Tardis will make more beds," Eleven continued for River. "Master and River Shall stay in there as well."

"Okay!" Master agreed.

"Hold up," Martha shouted. "So, your wife and you get to share a room but we humans can't share with our spouses because we aren't timelord?" Eleven was about to counter that statement but River answered before he could.

"I have to agree with her sweetie."

"It's decided," Nine gathered. "Rory, Jack, John, Adam, and Rickey are in the boys' bedroom. Rose, Martha, River, Amy, Lucy, and Donna are in the girls' bedroom. While, all of me and Master smiles over there are in our normal bedroom." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get settled." River suggested. Everyone except for Rose, John, and The Master all left the Library. The Master hid in the shadows. Rose broke into tears.

"Rose, are you alright?" John asked his fiance.

"yeah...Just a bit tired," She kissed him on the cheek. "I think I need to be alone here for a bit."

"I understand," He brushed away a couple of her tears and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "I love you. If anything is wrong, please let me know!

"Of course I will," She paused. "I love you too!" He smiled at her then left the library as well. She waited a bit after he had left to go back full tears.

"Rosey Posey is soo sad! Rosey Posey should be glad." Master sang tauntingly from the shadows.

"Who's there?" She stifled out.

"No one unimportant," He said coming out from his hiding place. "Just me!"

"You Bastard," Rose shrieked at him. Not loud enough for the others to hear. " You are just like him!"

"True."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone. I understand. I feel the same way." Rose gasped taking a step back.

"Really? You feel that way for him?" She asked startled.

"Yes."

 **AN: SORRY SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE! Blame school and Torchwood. So Im thinking about POVs soon to make it easier so yeah. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. R &R**


	11. They are still at it! (A River POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I mean it's not like today is 10/21/15...Well it is...but I still don't who Doctor Who. :(**

I was the first to enter the room. The room was Tardis blue, my favorite color. It always reminds me of my husband. So that's probably why I like it so much. There were four bunk beds and seven drawers with a label written in neat scrawl on each one. Upon closer looks, they were each labeled with one of our names. I quickly found the drawer with _'River'_ scrawled on the label. I was about to open it when I felt like something had changed. I turned around and there was the woman whose name I believe was called Lucy.

"Hello Sweetie." I said in my usual fashion. She took a step back. Poor little thing. I don't blame her! I heard about what happened to her. How she was driven insane by The Master. She let out a faint whimper of an hello. I was about to reintroduce myself when Clara walked in.

"Hello River and...Lucy, wasn't it?" Clara asked. Lucy gave a small nod in response. Martha entered the room next.

"River," She semi-shouted. "Your parents are insane!"

"What did Daddy and Mommy do now?" I asked, giving Martha, the most innocent face I could pull off.

"They are making out in the hallway!" No wonder she seemed a bit scarred.

"Sounds like them." I chucked a bit. Clara was giggling and was that a smirk from Lucy. I think that was.

"Oi! Get a room you two! Jack, why are you just watching them like that? Ew!" I heard Donna yell from the hallway. Yep. She must of ran into my parents. Our whole room burst into laughter. There was more conversing out of the room, mainly Jack and Donna but we were all too busy dying of laughter to hear the rest. Finally, Donna stormed into the room. I could swear I heard her mumble "Harkness."

"Why are you all on the floor?" She asked slightly agitated. That made us all laugh harder.

"What is going on in here?" a mumbled voice asked from behind Donna. We all turned to the voice, it was Rose.

"In here, nothing. More of a reaction to what's going on out there." Clara stated pointing towards the hallway.

"Oh," Rose pondered at that for a second. "They are still at it." Clara and Lucy giggled. After a few minutes, we had each gone through our drawers. In the drawers was all of our clothes or at least copies of our clothes. Either way, they were clothes! There was also a few trinkets of ours in there as well.

"So," I declared deciding to take action. "There are four bunkbeds. Meaning six of us will have to share. Now I will share a bunk with my mom. The other three are yours to claim." Donna and Martha exchanged a glance at each other.

"Martha and I can share one."

"Great! So that leaves Clara, Rose, and Lucy." I updated. Clara looked to Rose and Lucy. Rose looked back at Clara whilst Lucy's eyes remained staring at the Tardis blue carpet.

" Clara and I can share one." Rose stated. We all got settled in. Mom came in, looking a bit disheveled, a few minutes later.

 **AN: So yeah. Again school got in the way. but here it is! Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Welcome to the future! Remember to R &R! ;)**


End file.
